


part of his world

by saturatedsun (nightlaced)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, General, HappyJaeminDay, NCT Dream - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, birthday fic, na jaemin - Freeform, nct - Freeform, school au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/saturatedsun
Summary: Dan kau yang selalu menjadi bagian dari titik-titik kisah milik semesta. [birthday fict; untuk na jaemin.]





	part of his world

**Author's Note:**

> NCT © SM Entertaiment. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam pembuatan karya fiksi ini. Ditulis sebagai hadian untuk #JaeminDay.

Ternyata mencintai Jaemin memang sesederhana itu.

Zhenyi menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Jaemin dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang berkorelasi dengan sang pemuda. Banyak hal yang telah menjadi bagian dari Jaemin, mulai sesuatu yang mikro dan insiginifikan hingga sesuatu yang khusus dan besar, ia memiliki semua itu. Jika perempuan itu benar-benar membuat daftar mengenai hai itu, ia kemungkinan besar akan mendapat segulung panjang kertas dengan tiap-tiap poin dari apa yang mengingatkannya pada sang pemuda.

Singkat cerita, Na Jaemin adalah sekumpulan dari kepingan-kepingan cerita yang ada di tiap sudut kota dan Zhenyi mencintai seluruhnya.

* * *

**i.**

“Zhenyi, kau harus melihat ini.”

Jaemin menggeser sepotong balok kayu yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya agak ke samping supaya Zhenyi bisa naik dan menjangkau jendela loteng. Zhenyi menelengkan kepala dan melemparkan tatapan heran pada pemuda itu, bukankah tadi ia baru saja berada di sisi ruangan lain dan tengah membersihkan jaring laba-laba pada langit loteng? Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berada di dekat jendela sana dan memandang keluar. Zhenyi menurunkan kardus yang ia bawa dan mulai bergerak menuju Jaemin tanpa banyak bertanya dahulu, meninggalkan sebentar pekerjaannya.

“Ada apa?” Tidak butuh banyak usaha untuk naik dan mencapai jendela, ia hanya harus berjinjit sedikit agar bisa melihat keluar. Perempuan itu sebelumnya melirik ke arah Jaemin dan mengendus ketika mengetahui pemuda itu tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan jendela.

“Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau pemandangan dari atas lotengmu sangat bagus begini.”

Zhenyi mengerutkan kening. Tidak ada apa-apa menurut sang gadis yang rasanya istimewa dari pemandangan di hadapannya, hanya ada halam belakang yang kosong dengan pohon apel yang belum berbuah serta langit kemerahan senja—pun itu juga luput dari awan yang bergantung dan burung-burung yang berterbangan. Ia sekali lagi menoleh ke arah Jaemin dan bertanya. “yang bagian mananya?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Jaemin tertawa dengan tatapan yang masih belum dilepas dari arah luar jendela. “Langit senjanya, Tuan Putri.”

Lantas Zhenyi kembali melemparkan pandangannya keluar, mencoba memusatkan fokusnya ke bentang luas itu. Langit oranye terhampar luas dengan perpaduan dari gradasi jingga dan merah yang menghiasinya; tak lupa dengan semburat keunguan yang ikut menyemarakkan parade warna di atas sana serta berbagai detil dari apa yang membuat langit petang tersebut tampak menyamai sebuah lukisan. Zhenyi terpekur sejenak; tidak habis pikir jika pemandangan sederhana itu memang betul indah jika ia lebih memperhatikannya, mungkin ia akan lebih banyak menaruh perhatian pada hal-hal semacam ini di kedepanya.

Kali ini, ketika Zhenyi menoleh ke arah pemuda itu lagi untuk menyuarakan persetujuan, Jaemin ternyata sudah memandangnya terlebih dahulu—dengan senyum teduh yang tertarik dari ujung bibir dan pipi kemerah-merahan terbias cahaya; Zhenyi tidak sadar jika ia menahan napasnya sejenak.

Mengapa Jaemin tiba-tiba menjadi sama menawannya dengan langit senja saat ini?

* * *

**ii.**

Tepat sehari sebelum keberangkatan Zhenyi ke Milan pada musim dingin, Jaemin memberikan sebuah lilin padanya.

Hadiah kecil itu dibungkus rapi dalam kotak berwarna krim polos tanpa embel-embel pita atau hiasan apapun, tampil begitu sederhana hingga perempuan itu mengeluarkan lilin tersebut dari kotaknya. Kata cantik langsung terpatri dalam benaknya ketika Zhenyi melihat ukiran rumit yang memenuhi bagian bawahnya dengan sulur-sulur senada mahogani, meliuk berputar menghiasi tiap sisinya; lilin itu berukuran sedang dan berwarna putih gading, terlihat begitu elegan hingga Zhenyi sendiri sedikit menyayangkan jika ia harus menghidupkan api dan membuatnya meleleh nanti.

Pun Zhenyi menyalakan lilin itu tepat pada malam sebelum ia turun bertanding. Ia kira Jaemin memberinya lilin aromatik tersebut agar ia bisa menjadi lebih rileks selama kepergiannya, akan tetapi, setelah Zhenyi menatap lamat-lamat api kecil yang berkobar riang itu—ia tidak lagi menghiraukan gabungan aroma kayu manis dan cendana yang juga diperkaya dengan sitrus (yang nyatanya hanya menjadi pemanis saja), melainkan hanya pada cahaya yang terpancar temaram dalam kamar yang gelap dan gema api yang meretih menemaninya. Perempuan itu memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan imaji dari titik cahaya lilin membekas dalam pikirannya.

Di sana ternyata tidak cuma ada cahaya—ada secercah harapan nyata yang turut dibawa oleh cahaya itu juga.

* * *

**iii.**

Tidak diduga jalanan akan lebih lenggang pada sore hari ini. Zhenyi hanya menjumpai sedikit mobil yang melewatinya dan beberapa sepeda motor, sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan hari-hari lain yang lebih ramai dari pada ini. Ia membuka penutup tas dan memasukkan sebundel berkas kepengurusan organisasi sebelum membawa ke belakang tas yang tadinya tersampir di kedua pundaknya. Angin sudah semakin kencang dan Zhenyi tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya nanti jika kertas-kertas itu berterbangan serta berserakan di tengah jalan kalau saja ia tidak memegangnya dengan erat.

Jaemin meliriknya sebentar dan hanya menaikkan satu alis, mungkin bertanya mengapa Zhenyi baru melakukan itu sekarang. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan Jaemin yang menuntun sepedanya di sisi yang lain. Keduanya sudah setengah jalan dari sekolah mereka dan meski tidak ingin mengakuinya, Zhenyi merasa senang ia tidak dijemput kali ini meski harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Pulang bareng kali ini memang belum mereka rencanakan sama sekali, Zhenyi yang tadinya bermaksud untuk tinggal lebih lama karena ada urusan OSIS ternyata pulang lebih awal dan kebetulan berpapasan dengan Jaemin yang sudah berada di atas sepedanya. Dan dengan beberapa kali bujukkan (—coret, Jaemin memaksanya dengan alasan klasik bahwa tidak bagus seorang perempuan itu berjalan sendirian saat sore begini), Zhenyi akhirnya menyerah serta membiarkan Jaemin untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

Namun, sayang sekali keduanya tidak bisa berboncengan dengan sepeda karena sepeda Jaemin yang satu ini tidak dipasangi tempat duduk dan Jaemin hanya meringis pelan meski Zhenyi sudah mengatakan bahwa itu sama sekali bukan masalah yang besar. Dengan berjalan kaki, mereka lebih bisa menghabiskan waktu sore lebih lama dan tidak Zhenyi pungkiri bahwa ia akan selalu suka melewati matahari tenggelam bersama Jaemin seperti ini daripada sendirian.

“Besok pulang bersama lagi yuk. Aku tidak akan bawa sepeda.”

Zhenyi mengangguk, tepat bersamaan dengan matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat dan meninggalkan langit sewarna permen kapas dengan perpaduan semburat lembayung dan marun. “Boleh saja. Tunggu aku di depan kelas ya?”

* * *

**iv.**

Jika Zhenyi harus memilih, ia lebih menyukai secangkir cokelat panas daripada kopi.

Atau susu cokelat, yang mana sajalah. Ketika menyangkut dengan minuman, apapun yang berkaitan dengan kokoa akan menjadi pilihan pertamanya sedangkan yang bersangkutan dengan hasil gilingan biji kopi akan menjadi yang terakhir. Zhenyi bukan membenci kopi atau tidak suka meminumnya; tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya karena itu murni sebab preferensinya sendiri sehingga ia cuma bisa menghela napas pelan ketika mengetahui bahwa pasokan kokoa dan susu cokelatnya sudah ludes dan hanya ada beberapa kemasan kopi instan dalam lemari penyimpanan.

Belum lagi dengan suasana Minggu pagi yang begitu dingin hingga Zhenyi enggan untuk pergi berbelanja sampai siang hari nanti ketika suhu di luar sana sudah lebih hangat, jadilah ia menyeduh kopi saja sembari menunggu waktu beranjak. Zhenyi memandang mug kesayangannya dan melihat asap tipis menguar keluar dari sana, mengepul sebentar sebelum menghilang di udara. Ia pun mengingat Turki dan cerita di balik secangkir kopinya dimana ampas pada kopi yang mengendap di dasar cangkir dijadikan pola untuk menentukan garis nasib seseorang. Perempuan itu mengendus sekali saat mendengar hal tersebut, tidak percaya bahwa jika peruntungan seseorang digantungkan pada sisa endapan kopi.

Belum lagi dengan warna hitam pekatnya yang membuat Zhenyi langsung menjatuhkan pilihannya pada minuman cokelat jika ada—dan apabila ia mulai membanding-bandingkah hal ini, Zhenyi mungkin akan betulan tidak menyukai kopi dengan alasan sepele dan konyol.

Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk menuangkan begitu banyak susu hingga membuat kopinya sekarang berubah warna menjadi cokelat muda dan mengaduknya dengan tambahan dua balok gula yang menjadikan kopinya kini berwarna lebih cerah lagi. Zhenyi menggoyangkan sedikit cangkirnya dan cairan kecokelatan itu mengikuti pergerakannya.

Lama ia menaruh perhatian pada permukaan cangkir, Zhenyi menyadari bahwa warna kopinya hampir senada dengan sepasang manik milik Jaemin. Ia berkedip sekali ketika mendapati asap yang keluar entah mengapa mulai membentuk potret imajiner dari sang pemuda; dan Zhenyi sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu terlarut memandangi kopinya hingga mulai melamun tidak jelas.

Ia menghela napas dan melirik permukaan kopi sekali lagi sebelum meneguknya. Mungkin, jika saja kopi aslinya berwarna kecokelatan seperti ini—ia akan menjadikannya salah satu minuman favoritnya tepat di bawah cokelat panas. Dan, yah, Zhenyi mengakui ada alasan kuat lain yang membuatnya mencintai cokelat panas daripada minuman yang lain; karena tiap menatap permukaan gelas cokelat panasnya, perempuan itu akan selalu teringat pada Jaemin dengan mata yang selalu ia kagumi.

* * *

**v.**

Zhenyi memangku kotak irisan buah lemon dibalut madu dan duduk di sebelah dua botol minuman yang ia bawa. Sudah sedari tadi ia duduk sendirian di ruang latihan _dance_ tanpa banyak berbicara. Zhenyi sudah bosan mengecek ponselnya sendiri atau iseng-iseng melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin-cermin yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut hingga kali ini ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan bulir air yang turun di bagian luar botol limun dingin yang berada di belakang botol air mineralnya. Jika ia tidak salah, ia sudah berada di sana selama tiga jam lebih—dan sampai sekarang pun Jaemin masih belum beristirahat dari latihannya.

Padahal, Zhenyi sudah mengingatkannya agar beristirahat dahulu sejenak supaya ia bisa melanjutkan latihannya dengan tenaga yang memadai dan Jaemin hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran serta memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Bukannya Zhenyi hendak meninggalkannya atau apa, hanya saja perempuan itu rasa tidak ada salahnya bagi Jaemin untuk berhenti sebentar. Ia tahu kalau kompetisi yang diadakan sekolah mereka sudah semakin dekat dan masih ada beberapa gerakan dalam koreografi yang harus segera dirampungkan, tapi, masa sih harus latihan tanpa istirahat begini?

“Zhenyi, coba lihat aku.”

Satu pengakuan yang lain—Zhenyi sangat menyukai melihat Jaemin yang menari. Gerakan-gerakan pemuda itu selalu saja menariknya bagaimana pun juga. Mulai dari momentum dan kekuatan fisiknya, tiap teknik gerak yang Jaemin lakukan tanpa kesulitan sampai tubuh yang dengan mudahnya mengikuti ketukan lagu dana serta dikombinasikan dengan berbagai macam gerakan dan pose, Zhenyi tidak akan bohong jika ia selalu terkagum dengan itu.

Sepatu _sneakers_ putihnya berdecit mengenai lantai dan Jaemin menyudahi garapan setelah melakukan eksekusi gerakan tari terakhirnya, menyunggingkan tatapan harap dengan wajah yang dipenuhi peluh ke arah Zhenyi bertepatan dengan bunyi musik dansa elektronik yang perlahan mulai habis.

“Gimana?”

Zhenyi mengancungkan jempol dan mengangguk dengan senyum kecil pada bibirnya, sekerat dari apresiasi yang selalu ia berikan pada Jaemin. Pemuda itu luar biasa dalam bidangnya dan Zhenyi turut senang karenanya. Lantas ia menepuk tempat yang kosong di sampingnya, indikasi bagi Jaemin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. “Keren seperti biasa. Aku juga sudah membawakan irisan lemon madu seperti yang kau minta; makanya, istirahat dulu ya? Aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu melanjutkan tari jika kau kehabisan tenaga nanti.”

* * *

**vi.**

“Mereka bilang tidak boleh menyentuh karya seni di sini,” Jaemin mengarahkan jarinya pada patung Apollo (dan melebih-melebihkan ekspresi wajahnya sendiri hingga tampak dramatis) dan melanjutkan, “tapi lihatlah kupu-kupu itu! Dia hinggap di atas kepala patung Apollo!”

Zhenyi memutar bola mata. Untung saja ia sedang memegang kamera di tangannya sehingga ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk memukul Jaemin yang melemparkan senyum polos padanya. Pemuda itu terkadang _garing_ sekali (entah ini karena Jaemin yang sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Jeno hingga ketularan selera humor yang sama) sehingga Zhenyi kadang bingung harus menghadapinya dengan apa. Pun ia kemudian menjawab dengan setengah hati—tak lupa dengan bubuhan sarkasme sedikit. “Wah, benarkah? Apakah kita harus melaporkan kupu-kupu itu pada petugas museum?”

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tiba-tiba bergidik sendiri. “Jangan. Bertemu penjaga museum membuatku gugup karena aku hampir saja tadi menyenggol salah satu kriya yang ada.”

“Ah, tembikar yang tadi? Kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati. Jika memang benar-benar terjatuh, kau pikir di mana kita bisa menemukan amfora yang sama untuk menggantinya?”

“Entahlah.” Jaemin mengendikkan bahunya. “Mungkin kita harus melancong dulu ke Yunani?”

Zhenyi mengendus. Sejurus kemudian, ia memandang lebih lama ke arah Jaemin—sekitar dua menitan hingga pemuda itu baru saja hendak bertanya sebelum pandangan Zhenyi berpindah pada patung Apollo yang berjajaran dengan sang pemuda. Patung, Jaemin. Patung, Jaemin.  Begitu seterusnya sehingga Jaemin gemas melihatnya dan langsung mengintrupsi.

“Zhenyi, ada apa?”

“Apakah kau sadar kalau patung itu dan kau tingginya hampir sama?”

Jaemin memutar badannya dan mengikuti arah pandang Zhenyi yang telah menilik patung itu dengan seksama. Benar memang jika patung Apollo yang dihadapannya ini dipahat berukuran lebih kecil daripada patung dewa-dewi Yunani yang Zhenyi lihat sebelumnya dan pemandangan Jaemin yang tingginya sejajar dengan menjadikannya sedikit janggal bagi sang perempuan dalam artian yang lain. Zhenyi mengganti pusat perhatiannya menuju Jaemin lagi yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Perlahan, ketika Jaemin selesai merunut patung itu, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius dan ia berputar serta menghadap lurus ke arah Zhenyi. Perubahan pada ekspresinya membuat Zhenyi bingung walau hal itu langsung ditariknya kembali ketika Jaemin membuka suara.

“… Tingginya sudah sama—kegantengannya pun juga. Zhenyi, apakah aku ini cocok menjadi titisan Apollo?”

Beruntung rombongan kelas mereka sudah berpindah ke ruang lain sehingga Zhenyi tidak mengejutkan teman-temannya dengan tawa yang meledak.

Oke, Jaemin bukannya tidak pantas menjadi titisan Apollo. Pemuda itu tampan serta memiliki atribut-atribut serupa dalam dirinya hingga cocok menjadi demigod Apollo ataupun visualisasi dari Apollo sendiri.

“Heeeeei. Kau kenapa tertawa? Aku serius lho.”

“Aku—hufff, oke, oke, kau cocok kok. Halo, Tuan Apollo abad kedua puluh satu.”

* * *

**vii.**

Zhenyi menyukai hal-hal kecil pada musim gugur.

Salah satunya adalah ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan udara panas seperti ketika musim panas atau buku-buku jari yang membeku saat musim dingin yang temperaturnya nyaris menyentuh nol atau melewatinya. Pada musim gugur udara tidak terlalu panas dan terasa lebih sejuk hingga Zhenyi jarang sekali keberatan menghabiskan waktunya di luar ruangan; dan ini termasuk menunggu seseorang di stasiun kereta sendiri.

“Zhenyi! Kau sudah lama menunggu di sini?”

Jaemin berjalan terburu-buru ke arahnya. Anak rambutnya jatuh dan salah satu rambutnya tersibak ke bagian lain, syalnya pun tampaknya dikalungkan asal-asalan karena tampaknya Jaemin begitu tidak inginnya terlambat hingga ia tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya sekarang. Zhenyi yang menggeleng melihatnya, pandangannya jatuh tepat pada mata Jaemin.

“Tidak terlalu lama, kok. Tenang saja.”

“Ah, untunglah. Maafkan aku.”

Jaemin menghela napas lega. Uap udara keluar dari mulutnya dan ia menyengir lebar, kali ini mengangkat sebuah gantungan kunci kecil dengan daun _mapple_ artifisal sebagai mainannya ke depan wajah Zhenyi setelah merogoh kantong jaketnya.

“Aku tahu aku lama karena tadi terlambat bangun. Tapi, ketika melewati jalan ke sini, aku menjumpai kedai yang menjual mainan kunci yang lucu-lucu sekali. Anggap saja ini hadiah permintaan maaf dariku, ya?”

Zhenyi hanya tersenyum. Ia merapikan ke samping salah satu anak rambut yang menempel di dahi Jaemin karena keringat dan lalu menghadiahi sebuah sentilan pada dahi Jaemin yang kemudian mengaduh. Satu sama, Nana.

“Permintaan maaf diterima. Lain kali jika ada janji di pagi hari jangan begadang menonton _streaming gameplay_ orang lain. Terima kasih daun _mapple_ -nya, aku suka.”

* * *

Konklusi; bagi Xu Zhenyi, Na Jaemin adalah satu kesatuan dari banyak hal sederhana yang ia cintai.

Dan jika manusia boleh berkorelasi dengan kata sempurna, maka Na Jaemin adalah esensi dari nomina prefeksi baginya.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how to convey further things about you; for there are so many things I want to say but everything is only a blur of spinning words right now. Happy birthday, Nana. I love you. I really do.


End file.
